One HAPPY Couple
by rikuandsora4ever
Summary: Riku and Sora who would have thought?
1. The midnight snack

"Sora." A familiar voice purred out his name.

"Oh how is my sexy little boy-toy doing?"

The brunette grinned at his lovers words "Riku, you know how I love you as much as a Vanilla milkshake (yummy)"

"WTH? I'm not Riku!"

Sora Slowly looked up 'Who could it be then?'

To his horror he looked up and saw the least sexiest person "Grandpa! What are you doing?"

The old man smiled while doing a naked dance "Like what you see?"

Sora woke up screaming.

He was rock hard over his freakin' grandpa!!!! That's it I'm not ever going to visit my grandparents again!

He had to get his "problem" under control so he turned on the T.V.

_Wow look at those soft squishy red balls!_

Click

_Cricky that's a huge one!_

Click

Viagra, please your partner all night long.

Click

Get these hot juicy hot dogs for only $1.99 a pound.

Click

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard...

Turns off the T.V. very violently

"Damn now I want some hotdogs!"

Walking slowly down while still cursing himself for turning on the television Sora misses a stair and falls down the rest of them waking up his thought to be lover in his dream, the one and only Riku!

"What the hell is all that noise for?"

Slowly descending the stairs Riku stops suddenly looking at his roommate laying naked on the kitchen floor.

"Wow! Some one had a HAPPY dream" The silver haired boy's eyes were glued to Sora's nice little (well actually it wasn't that little) arousal.

"Shut up Riku and why are you looking any way?!?"

"Well you know how I can't ignore such sexy things !"

Sora blushing full force said imitating the sexiest voice he could "Well you know any time any where "

Riku thinking of how Sora would be in bed totally missed this statement.

" Earth to Riku! I know you've never seen me naked before, but that doesn't mean you have to drool!"

The older of the two boys looked down to see a long trail of saliva flowing down his shirt. Embarrassed Riku wiped all the spit out and out of nowhere asked "So is there anything good in the fridge?"

"I dunno let me look" Sora stood up and walked over to the fridge and opened it. "We only have whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and fruit."

A new trail of slobber flowed down Riku's shirt while he was thinking of all the things that stuff could be used for. "Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?"

"If it involves spreading and licking then yes."

"Wow that was what I was thinking!"

Sora looked up with a joking look on his face "You were thinking of licking buttered toast?"

Busting out laughing Riku looks at Sora and says "Actually I was thinking of turning you into my midnight snack!"


	2. Chapter 2: Whipped cream 1

**Recap:**

"Actually I was thinking of turning you into my midnight snack!" Sora looked at Riku hungrily "AS long as I get to go first!"

* * *

Riku smiled" Whatever you want my dear!"  
  
Slowly Sora leaned forward to pick something out "Okay.... First comes the whipped cream!"  
  
The youngest bent down helping Riku get undressed. First he rubbed his hand over Riku's pants covered full erection.  
  
"Wow some ones happy to see me" joked Sora.  
  
He slid his hand into Riku's boxers grabbing his full length.  
  
"Sora, wait until the fun begins till u do that!"  
  
"Riku, the "fun" has already started" Sora stated while unbuckling Riku's pajama pants.  
  
"I think when we are don with this I'll put you in my happy box!"  
  
"And what is in your happy box?"  
  
"Fluffy bunnies, sharp pointy objects, Barbie dolls, and vanilla milkshakes!"  
  
oO "You freak me out" Riku said staring at Sora.  
  
Now that Riku's boxers were pulled off Sora started to rub Riku's Arousal up and down until Riku screamed out.  
  
"Sora just do it already!"  
  
"Ok you asked!" Sora said. From his tone off voice Riku could tell something was about to happen.  
  
The brunette took the top of the Whipped cream spraying all over Riku's "lower region".  
  
"So—ra!" Riku moaned as his lover's tongue moved around his full length.  
  
"Enjoying this?" Sora asked smirking.  
  
"Hell yea! But when is it my turn?  
  
"Right after the chocolate syrup"

* * *

Sorry for the sudden stop! If you want me to continue review or I will stop the lemon ! 


End file.
